The Unknown Daughter of Sirius Black
by TiffanyBlack2004
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a Daughter? What if he died not knowing about her? This is a CWOC story Please bear with me this is my first story please R
1. Discovery and Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Whew! I'm Glad I got that off my chest! lol

Chapter one: Discovery and Planning

Seventeen-year-old Serenity Black sat on the couch in her living room, her 'parents' in front of her, and a letter from a man named Albus Dumbledore clutched in her hand.

Serenity sat and stared at the letter and then at the people she once called mom and dad with tears rolling down her cheeks. She had just

found out that she was adopted and that her real father was none other than Sirius Black who was now dead. She looked back up at her

parents and asked," Why didn't you tell me before?" Nancy Falherty stared at her adopted daughter with sad eyes and answered, "We

were told not to tell you. When Albus brought you to us it was for protection... he knew you would be powerful one day and with your

real father in prison, there was no one else to protect you." Serenity just stayed silent, taking in all the information one little piece at a

time...or at least that's what the Falherty's thought. She was really forming a plan... She was going to leave her home in the U.S. and take a

portkey to Hogwarts and demand better answers from this Albus Dumbledore and then she was going to bring her father back from the dead.

Wellllll…How is it? I know it's short but please Review!


	2. Midnight Flight

Disclaimer: I Do Not I repeat Do Not Own Harry Potter!!!!  
  
Chapter2: Midnight Flight  
  
That night when Serenity was sure that her 'Parents' were asleep she packed her trunk with clothing, her spell books from the Wizardry Academy in Salem, Massachusetts, her broom, and all other necessary items.  
  
When that was finished she crumpled up a piece of paper and took out her wand and whispered portus! She grabbed her trunk and the paper and the next thing she knew she felt a tug somewhere behind her naval. After what seemed like eternity she and her trunk landed with a loud thud in front of the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
She looked in awe at the school before she remembered the task at hand. She picked up her trunk and walked up to the school and knocked on the door. She stood there for a moment then the door opened to reveal an older woman with her hair pulled back in a tight bun and a grim expression on her face. The woman saw the determined girl on the steps and asked, "Yes, may I help you?" Serenity answered, "I would like to see Albus Dumbledore please." Her tone was one that suggested that she would not take no for an answer.  
  
The woman ushered her inside and said, "I am Professor McGonagall and I must ask you who you are and why you wish to speak with Professor Dumbledore before I take you to him." Serenity, getting very impatient replied, "I am Serenity Black and I want to ask him about my father."  
  
I know I'm mean and had to administer the evil cliffhanger!!!! But really what do you think? And as always Please review!! 


	3. Author's note

Hey everybody!!! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but we moved my computer into my room and we don't have a network cable that's long enough to reach my room. My computer is currently set up on T.V. trays in the living room. Wellllll I will update ASAP!!!  
See ya later!!!!! Oh...Thanks to: gemz for the review!!! 


	4. Not Really Dead?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
Hey everybody well I'm Baaaaack!!!!  
  
Okay on with the story!!!! Chapter 3: Not really dead?  
  
Well needless to say it's not easy to render Minerva McGonagall speechless but this certainly did the trick!! She just stared at the young woman in front of her, taking in her pale complexion, turquoise colored eyes, and her curly black hair. She definitely looked a lot like Sirius Black, her eyes showed the stubbornness and determination of her father.  
  
McGonagall finally snapped out of her stupor and said, "Follow me Miss Black, and leave your trunk in the entrance hall the house elves will attend to it." Serenity replied with a 'Thank You' and that's when Minerva noticed the slight southern drawl the girl had and asked as they walked toward the headmaster's office, "Where did you come here from child?" Serenity replied, "Louisiana where Dumbledore sent news of my father's death but I'll let you in on a little secret," She lowered her voice slightly, "I don't think that he's really dead just in some kind of dimension."  
  
McGonagall looked at the girl out the corner of her eye but didn't say anything she decided to let the headmaster handle it.  
  
Soon both women were standing in front of the gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office Minerva said the password (S'mores) and told Serenity, "Just step on the steps Miss Black and they'll take you up to the headmaster's office."  
  
Serenity Happily complied and soon she was standing in front of the headmaster's office door. She stepped up to the door and with a look of determination knocked on it....  
  
Well here's the third chapter at last!!! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I've been busy with babysitting and chores Gags Welll anyways please review!!! 


	5. Questions

Hey everybody well here's chapter 4 hope you like it.. By the way I have one question what is a Mary-Sue?

Chapter 4: Questions

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk sucking on a lemon drop when he heard a knock on his office door. He said 'enter' and to

his surprise a pale girl with long black hair and turquoise eyes stepped in. The girl closed the door behind her and stepped up to the desk

and waited. Albus said, " Welcome Miss Black I have been expecting you, I am Albus Dumbledore." Serenity stared at him in shock and

thought _He was expecting me? All right, I now dub this man insane_! Dumbledore continued, "Though I did not expect you so early."

Serenity got over her shock and said, "Well what the heck did you expect old man! That I would sit at home and grieve for a couple days!

I don't think so I want answers! I want to know who I am, I want to know who my parents were and I want to know what I am!" She

finished. Breathing hard from her tirade she waited for her answers. Albus watched the girl for a few moments then replied, " You will get

your answers young one but first I want to ask you a few questions of my own so if you could please have a seat we can get started."

Serenity, now breathing normally, nodded and sat down in the proffered seat in front of the desk. Dumbledore started, " Now, this will

probably answer the question of _what _you are. Have you, on the full moon, had a certain lust for blood but have never been able to get

it?" He asked. Serenity thought for a moment and replied, "Yes, I have had those cravings for as long as I can remember." Dumbledore

nodded and said, "I thought as much, my dear when you were about six months old you were attacked by a vampire and fortunately

survived but that was because the ancients of the vampires thought you too young to be a full fledged vampire so they made you a half

vampire but not only that but because of your mother you were born half elf so those two mixed together make you a very powerful

Immortal. I'm pretty sure you've noticed by now that when you get a cut or a broken bone not only does it heal right away but you don't

feel any pain." Serenity for the second time that night was shocked, " Yeah, I realized the no pain part but half vampire and half elf! That's

totally cool," She exclaimed! She continued, " I suppose that never getting sick is apart of that as well?" Dumbledore nodded and said,

"Now that that issue is out of the way I will tell you about your parents. Your father Sirius Black had gone to America for a vacation and

fell in love with your mother Ardina who was an American elf, and a very beautiful woman might I add, well I don't think I need to explain

the birds and the bees to you!" He chuckled and continued, " Soon your father had to come back home and what he didn't know was

your mother was pregnant with his child, you. Sadly just after you vampire attack death eaters killed your mother so you lived with your

Elvin family until you were about two years old then I came and took you to the Falherty's because at that time your Elvin family was

attacked and your father was thrown in Azkaban Prison for a crime he didn't commit." He stopped to let the girl digest all this new

information and to possibly ask some more questions of her own. Serenity looked at the old man with the white beard, twinkling blue eyes,

and half moon shaped glasses and asked, " What was the he was accused of?" Albus looked back at the girl and replied, " He was

accused of murdering a lot of people and betraying James and Lily Potter, but that was actually done by a man named Peter Pettigrew

who is still at large but is believed to be dead by many because people think that your father killed him and everyone within 12 ft. around

him. Well my dear it is late and I think that we could both do with some sleep and in the morning I will take you to stay with a family until

school starts, that is if you wish to attend Hogwarts for your final year?" Serenity nodded sleepily and Albus showed her to the guest

dormitory for the night or what's left of it.

Done with that Chapter! Yay! Please Review

Thanks to:

Mystic-moon-draconian


	6. Meeting the Weasley's

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter- Oops!!!! I meant I do NOT own Harry Potter!!!

Chapter 5: Meeting the Weasley's

The next morning Serenity was awakened by something poking her arm and when she opened her eyes a pair of big brown eyes stared back at her!! She was so surprised she fell off the bed with a yelp and a large **_Thump!_**

The little creature, which she realized was a house elf came around the bed and squealed, "Is miss alright? Winky was only trying to wake miss! Please don't be mad at Winky miss." Serenity held up a hand to stop the little elf and said, "Winky stop I'm okay!!! Hey at least I'm awake now alright?" Serenity started laughing at Winky's shocked face and started to gather clothes for the day.

Winky stared shocked at the girl for a moment before replying, "Headmaster Dumbledore sends Winky to tell miss that she needs to get ready to leave." When Serenity nodded the little elf scurried out of the room.

Serenity Stared after the elf for a moment before grabbing her pile clothes and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she finished her shower she pulled on her undergarments and pulled on a pair of white flares, a white sleeveless turtleneck that showed off all her curves, a pair of white high-heeled boots, and a thin white trench coat. She then used a bit of wandless magic and dried her waist length hair and French braided it. Next she put on some black mascara and eyeliner and topped it of with some light red lip-gloss,which she charmed so it wouldn't rub off ,and last but not least she topped of the whole ensemble with a pair of silver hoop earrings and a simple silver chain with a heart pendant on it.

She looked in the mirror and when she was satisfied with her appearance she picked up her trunk and headed down to meet the headmaster.

By the time Serenity reached the entrance hall Dumbledore was already waiting for her. He looked up from whatever he was doing when he heard the sound of her boots on the stoned floor and smiled, "Good morning Miss Black. I trust you slept well my dear?" Serenity smiled back and replied, " Yes sir I slept wonderfully up until I got your wake up call and scared the poor elf to death," Dumbledore chuckled at this and Serenity continued, "Well who is this family you are taking me to?"

Dumbledore got that damned annoying twinkle in his eyes again and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out now isn't it my dear?" He chuckled when he noticed the half annoyed; half amused look on Serenity's face.

The Headmaster pulled out a teakettle that was to be used as a portkey (a/n: Duh!!) and held it out for the girl to touch. Serenity felt the familiar jerk behind her navel and they were off!!

Next thing she knew, Serenity was standing in a yard in front of the strangest house she'd ever seen!! Albus pushed lightly on the small of her back and led her up to the door.

He knocked but didn't have to wait very long before the door opened to reveal a short, slightly plump woman with fiery red hair.

Molly Weasley stared at the pair in front of her for a moment before ushering them into the kitchen saying, "Why hello Albus!! Would you like something to eat or perhaps some tea?", she stopped and gave Serenity a warm smile and said, "Well hello dear you must be Serenity!! I'm Mrs. Weasley. Would you like some breakfast? I doubt that, considering how early it is, you have eaten anything."

Serenity's stomach grumbled at the mention of food and she gave an embarrassed grin and said, "Thank you breakfast would be great!!"

Albus smiled at Molly and said, "Thank you Molly but I must decline for I have to get back to Hogwarts." Then he turned to Serenity and said, "Miss Black, I will see you in September and now I will leave you to get acquainted with the rest of the Weasley clan." And with a 'pop!' he was gone.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to Serenity and said, "Well dear let's get some food in you shall we? The others will be waking up any minute so get a seat now while you still can! She gave a cheery smile and started fussing around the kitchen making breakfast.

Sure enough as soon as the smells of bacon, eggs, and toast began wafting through out the house, the sound of people scrambling down the stairs could be heard.

The first person to reach the kitchen was Ronald Weasley; Ron froze when he saw a strange girl sitting at the table but was almost trampled over by his brothers and sister.

Serenity, who had been lost in thought at the time, felt several pairs of eyes on her and turned to see a group of redheads staring at her.

Finally Ron was the first person to speak, "Um... Mum? Who is that girl and Why is she here?", he asked. Molly smiled at her children and said, "This, my dears, is Serenity Black." Seeing the Shocked faces of her sons and daughter she added, "yes this is Sirius' daughter."

After everyone had settled down Molly began introducing her children starting with the oldest and continuing to the youngest, "Now my dear this is Bill he works for Gringotts, then there's Charlie studies dragons in Romania, then there's the twins Fred and George they own a joke shop so I would be wary around them lord knows what they will slip you", At this she was met with a pair of identical innocent looks that clearly stated ' Who, Us! NEVER!!' which were promptly ignored as the introduction continued, "And this is Ron who will be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts and Ginny who will be starting her fifth. Well now that we all know each other we can get eating! Oh and Ron Please use your table manners we don't need our guest seeing food lolling around in your mouth!" At this Ron's ears turned the shade of Serenity's lip gloss at which everybody laughed and began eating and chatting animatedly.

Well there it is!!! Hope you like it!! Sorry it took so long to update but school has kept me busy and I had a bit of a writer's block.

Please review!!!


	7. Hidden Talent

Hey everyone!!!! I'm back……I Will try to update as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Evanescence songs that will be in this story!!!!

There I said it!!!! Are you happy now!!!!

Welll here's chapter six!!!! Enjoy!!

Chapter Six: Hidden Talents

After breakfast and a quick tour of the house Serenity went up to Ginny's room to change. She put on some black baggy jeans with green stitching, a tight black t-shirt that had 'It's not PMS, I just HATE YOU!!' written on it in green glitter, and some black combat boots, and she changed her hoop earrings to onyx studs.

After changing she went downstairs and blushed as she noticed that every male eye was upon her. She quickly ignored this and proceeded to go outside where she looked around at the yard and put a silencing charm all around it with a bit of wandless magic that she had learned back in the states. Little did she know that the Weasley family including Arthur (who had just gotten home) had followed her outside and was amazed at her talent. A wave of her hand and an incantation later there was a stage complete with band by the name of 'Gravitation' sitting in the middle of the yard. Serenity walked onto the stage and stood behind the mic and smiled slightly at the Weasley family when she realized that they were watching her.

The band began to play a somewhat haunting song and Serenity began to sing along in crisp, clear notes:

_You don't remember me But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do_

One particular Weasley, Charlie to be precise, was fascinated by the way Serenity's body gracefully moved and swayed in time with the music as she sang.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

As she was singing, Serenity locked eyes with Charlie and noticed that instead of the sapphire blue eyes of the rest of his family, his eyes were more of a dark indigo color that she could get lost in for hours. She mentally shook herself telling herself that there was no time for such thoughts now.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Bill noticed when Serenity and Charlie locked gazes and smirked. _'I guess I was wrong in thinking Charlie would never notice someone of the opposite sex. Hmmm I'll have to have a talk with little brother later'._

_I look in the Mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are _

_Just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Serenity ended her song and smiled at the applause she received. She jumped off the stage and with a simple incantation made it and the band disappear.

She turned to the family and asked, " Well what did you think?" Mrs. Weasley was the first to answer, " It was beautiful dear. Did you write that song yourself?"

Serenity blushed and nodded and turned you the others to hear what they thought. They murmured complements of sorts and she blushed. Even after a year of having her own band she was still unused to having audiences.

She locked eyes with Charlie again and blushed even more. She quickly excused herself and ran inside up to Ginny's room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well? What do you think? I think I might do a bit of crossing over with another show or book or something. Do you think I should?

Tips, Hints, and Constructive criticism are welcomed.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter.

My Apologies for taking soooo long but my teachers have been piling homework on like mad.

Please, Please Review!!!!!

P.S. For those of you who commented on the fact that I gave myself a review….I just did that for grins and giggles and it was me being my weird and crazy self!!! lol


	8. A Crush? and Arrivals

Hey Everybody! Sorry it took soooo long to update. I've had a bit of a writer's block. But I think I'm over it now…I think lol

Well here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Chapter7: A Crush? And Arrivals

When Serenity reached Ginny's room she shut the door and sat on one of the three beds in it. She ran a hand through her hair and thought '_I don't have a crush on him…do I?'_ she immediately shook her head to try and rid herself of the thought _' Of course I don't have a crush on him! I don't even know him!_' but a mischievous voice at the back of her head said ' _yes you do'_ at which Serenity replied ' _no I don't!'_

At some point during her mental argument Ginny had quietly crept into the room and sat on the bed across from Serenity. Ginny watched Serenity for a moment before clearing her throat to get the raven-haired girl's attention.

Serenity jumped slightly at the sound, startled, before realizing it was just Ginny and felt an embarrassed blush creep across her cheeks. The red-haired girl giggled softly before speaking up "Soo.. What's up? Why did you leave so suddenly?" Ginny watched as another blush crept over Serenity's cheeks and then remembered the way that she and Charlie were staring at each other earlier. Ginny's eyes widened and a mischievous smile found it's way to her lips and she exclaimed, "You have a crush on Charlie!" Serenity blushed yet again and shook her head " No I don't! I don't even know him!"

Ginny, still smiling, replied, "Oh, yes you do! And not knowing him is no reason not to have a crush on him..there's still plenty of time to get to know him." Serenity glared playfully at her before breaking into a smile and giggling. Ginny began giggling as well and winked at her before getting up and leaving the room and leaving Serenity to her thoughts.

Meanwhile in Bill and Charlie's room, Bill was interrogating Charlie.

Bill eyed his brother as he paced back and forth across the room and asked, " So, you have a crush on the late Sirius Black's daughter." This wasn't a question. Charlie looked up at his brother and shrugged noncommittally and continued pacing. Bill sighed and spoke up again, " I haven't seen you like this since that girl back in your 6th year. Be careful Charlie, and I don't mean just for you but for her too I don't want to see anyone hurt."

Charlie sighed and flopped down on his bed " I don't know what I'm feeling Bill… I mean when she looked at me it was like there was something there and her voice, it sent chills down my spine." Bill smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder "Take your time, it looks to me like she's interested in you too." With a wink and a grin Bill left the room closing the door behind him.

Once out in the hallway Bill ran into Ginny who was just closing the door to her room. Side by side the two siblings walked downstairs. Bill glanced at his sister and asked, "Well?"

Ginny replied, "She's in denial." Bill nodded and didn't say anything more.

Once the reached the living room they spotted Ron who was reading a letter. He looked up as Bill and Ginny entered the room and with a smile on his face, exclaimed, " Harry and Hermione are coming today! Mum and dad just left to go get them." Bill watched as Ginny blushed slightly. Even though she was dating someone else and claimed that she no longer had a crush on him, Bill knew otherwise. Bill was the only one out of her brothers other than Charlie that she would tell things like that. Ginny quickly ducked out of the living room and into the kitchen before Ron noticed the blush.

Ron raised his eyebrow at Ginny and then shrugged and continued to read the letter over and over. Bill walked into the kitchen and took a butter beer out of a cabinet and sat at the table to enjoy it. He had only taken one drink when he saw Serenity walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table with a quill, parchment, and an inkbottle. She glanced up at Bill and gave him a shy smile before starting to write a letter to her best friends Emily and Travis James. Emily and Travis were brother and sister and also went to The Wizardry Academy of Salem, Massachusetts.

When Serenity finished the letter she read and re-read it to make sure she hadn't left anything out:

_Dear Em and Trav,_

_Hey guys! How are y'all doing? Me, I'm doing ok…I think. I just found out that I was adopted and that both of my real parents are dead. I'm still a little shaken but I'll be fine. Well it looks like I won't be going to school with you guys for our last year. I'm currently in England and I'm going to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You know those feelings that I get from time to time that normally turn out to be accurate? Well when I found out about my dad, whose name is Sirius Black by the way, I got that feeling again… I don't think that he's actually dead..I think he's just in a different dimension. I'll have to investigate this further as time goes on. Oh my God! I'm staying with this really cool family called the Weasley Family…they have seven kids! That's right SEVEN! I've met six of them..One of them no longer talks to his family..There's Bill, Charlie, Percy (he's the 'exiled' one), Fred and George (twins), Ron, and Ginny. Today I practiced one of my songs and they were my audience it was soooo cool! I think I might have a crush on Charlie…but I don't know. Well I'll write again soon! Take care you two!_

_Love your friend,_

_Serenity P.S. Give everybody my love and tell them that I say Hi!_

Satisfied, Serenity folded the letter and magically sealed it. She looked up at Bill who was still sitting at the table drinking a butter beer and asked, " Um, is there an owl I can use? I have one but she's still in the states." Bill smiled and nodded and said, " Sure, I think Ron will let you use Pig." At Serenity's strange look he added, " Don't ask" and called for Ron who was only too happy to let Pig deliver the letter. After several minutes of struggling to tie the letter on the overexcited owl, Pig was finally off on his journey.

About ten minutes after the letter was sent off Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came home with two other people that Serenity had yet to be introduced to. One of the people was a girl who had brown somewhat bushy hair and a dignified air about her, the other was a boy with messy black hair and glasses and bright green eyes.

Mrs. Weasley saw Serenity and beckoned her over to make introductions, " Serenity this is Harry Potter" she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder " and Hermione Granger" she placed her other hand on Hermione's shoulder. She motioned to Serenity and told Harry and Hermione " This is Serenity Black"

When Mrs. Weasley mentioned her last name both Harry and Hermione looked at her in shock and disbelief. Serenity gave a shy wave and waited for some other response. Harry finally spoke up first, " Wait, You're Sirius' daughter? I didn't think he had any children." Serenity nodded and gave a brief explanation of her parentage. Harry noted with some relief that she wasn't gawking at his scar like so many others tend to do. Serenity giggled when he suddenly relaxed and said, "Don't worry I know who you are and what you've done…but I think that staring is rude." Harry smiled, something he hadn't done in three weeks. Hermione who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up, "Wow, you made him smile! I didn't think he'd do that so soon. Are you going to Hog…" Whatever else Hermione was going to say was abruptly and suddenly stopped as Ron had run in and picked her up in a hug worthy of Hagrid. Ron set a very mussed up Hermione down and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "It's really good to see you two! I see you guys met Serenity…she is soo cool! She has a band and she sang one of her songs for us today! Hey Serenity! Would you sing another one? Pleease?" Ron gave her a hopeful glance while Harry and Hermione looked really interested.

Serenity giggled at Ron's pitiful face but gave in and nodded. Ron gave a whoop of joy and led everyone outside. Serenity once again used wandless magic to put up a silencing charm and a stage with her band on it. She got up on the stage and went behind the mic and a song started up:

_She's never pulled anybody From a burning building_

_She's never rocked Central Park_

_To a half a million fans_

_Screaming out her name_

_She's never hit a shot to win the game_

_She's never left her footprints on the moon_

_She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride_

_Around the world_

_No she's just your everyday average girl but,_

_She's somebody's hero_

_A hero to her baby with_

_A skinned up knee_

_A little kiss is all she needs_

_The keeper of the Cheerio's _

_The voice that brings Snow White to life_

_Bedtime stories every night_

_And that smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero_

_She didn't get a check every week_

_Like a nine-to-fiver_

_But she's been a waiter_

_And a cook and a taxi driver_

_For twenty years there at home_

_Until the day her girl was grown_

_Giving all her love to her_

_Was her life's ambition_

_But now her baby's movin' on_

_And she'll soon be missin' her_

_But not today_

_Those are tears of joy runnin' _

_Down her face_

_She's somebody's hero_

_A hero to her daughter_

_In a wedding dress she gave _

_Her wings to leave the nest_

_It hurts to let her baby go_

_Down the aisle_

_She walks right by looks _

_Back into her mother's eyes_

_And that smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero_

_Thirty years have flown _

_Right past_

_Her daughter's starin'_

_At all the photographs_

_Of her mother _

_And she wishes she could_

_Be like that_

_Oh, but she already is_

_She's somebody's hero_

_A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair_

_She runs a brush through her sliver hair_

_The envy of the nursing home_

_She drops by every afternoon_

_Feeds her mama with a spoon_

_And that smile lets her know_

_Her mother's smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero_

When Serenity finished her song she was met with cheers and applause from everybody. She was so caught up in her song that she never realized that the other Weasley's, including Charlie had come back outside to hear her sing. She blushed and gave a small bow. When she jumped down from the stage she was immediately pulled into a hug by a very teary Mrs. Weasley who kept on telling her how beautiful the song was. Serenity and Charlie locked gazes once more causing Serenity to blush and start busying herself with getting rid of the stage and band. This did not go unnoticed by anyone in the group that stood outside. Bill shot Charlie a mischievous grin and then proposed a mock game of Quidditch to which everybody except Serenity, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed was an excellent idea.

Well hope you all liked that….since it's summer I'll try to update a often as I can. Please Review! I beg of thee! Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Somebody's Hero by Jamie O'Neal…Though I wish I did hehe


	9. Breathe No More

Hey everybody! Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter.

Here's another one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Breathe No More by Evanescence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 8: Breathe No More

Later that night everyone in the house was asleep, everyone that is, except Serenity. Serenity lay in bed tossing and turning, listening to the soft snores of her two roommates. Finally after another hour of this she pushed the covers off her and got up, pulling a white satin robe over her black satin nightclothes. After tucking her wand in a pocket inside her robe she quietly crept out of the room and downstairs.

Once downstairs she jumped slightly when she accidentally stepped on a loose board causing it to creak loudly. She waited for a moment before moving again, when nobody came out to investigate the noise she quietly went to the door and went outside. After closing the door she walked a short distance from the house, enjoying the feeling of the cool grass beneath her bare feet.

She cast a quick silencing charm and summoned a grand piano and some candles. After lighting the candles Serenity sat at the piano and lovingly caressed the keys before starting up a song that she had written only a few days before receiving the letter from Dumbledore, she began singing in clear beautiful notes:

_I've been looking in the mirror_

_For so long_

_That I've come to believe my souls_

_On the other side_

_All the little pieces falling, shatter_

_Shards of me too sharp _

_To put back together_

_Too small to matter_

_Big enough to cut me into_

_So many little pieces _

_If I try to touch her_

Little did Serenity know that as she was singing she had an audience. Charlie had woken up at the sound of the board creaking and saw Serenity outside and decided to follow. He stood mesmerized at the sight of Serenity bathed in candlelight playing her heart out. He listened as she sang, chills running down his spine at the sound of her beautiful voice.

_And I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe_

_No more_

_Take a breath and I try to draw _

_My spirit's well_

_Yet again you refuse to drink _

_Like a stubborn child_

_Lie to me_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make sense when_

_I get better_

_But I know the difference_

_Between myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help but to wonder_

_Which of us do you love?_

As she was singing tears began to fallfrom her closed eyes as memories from the last few days passed through her mind. Memories of receiving the letter telling her that she was adopted and that her real parents were dead and the feelings of hurt, betrayal, and sadness that came along with it.

_So I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe no_

_Bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe_

_I breathe, I breathe_

_No more_

Serenity played the last few notes of the song and sighed. Resting her forehead on the piano just above the keys, she began silently sobbing, her shoulders shaking as the stress of everything of the last few days finally hit her. Charlie slowly and silently walked up to the sobbing girl and sat down on the piano bench. He gently pulled her into his lap and rocked her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering soothing words into her ear. Serenity buried her head in his chest and continued to sob. Charlie continued to hold her softly whispering in her ear and dropping soft kisses on the top of her head every so often.

After awhile Serenity stopped crying and just sat quietly sat there in his arms for a moment before speaking up taking Charlie mildly by surprise, "Thank you." She looked up into his eyes. Charlie looked back down at her and replied, " Anytime…so want to talk about it? I mean…it's not everyday that you find someone crying over their piano." Charlie gave a goofy grin when he heard Serenity giggle at little. Serenity nodded slightly and took a deep breath, " A few days ago I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore telling me that I was adopted and that my real father had just recently died, when I read the letter a bunch of feelings passed through me, hurt, sadness, betrayal…just to name a few. I didn't know what to do I talked to my 'parents' but that didn't help. That same night I packed my stuff, I left a note to explain where I was, and I made a portkey and arrived at the Hogwarts gates. I went to see Professor Dumbledore and he told me about how my parents met and how I was conceived. He also told me that my mother was an elf thus making me half-elf and that when I was six months old I was attacked by a vampire and the vampire elders made me half-vampire thinking that I was much too young to stay a baby forever. So now from what the professor told me, I'm a very powerful immortal. He also told me that Death Eaters killed my mother and that I lived with my Elvin family for a short while until they too were attacked, so I was sent to live with the Falhertys. I guess all that information and stress finally just hit me."

Serenity gave Charlie a few moments to process all the information, but when he didn't speak for quiet some time she assumed that he no longer wanted to speak to her because of what she was. So she started to try and get off his lap to leave while saying coldly, " Well I guess you don't want to talk to me anymore because of what I am so I guess I'll just leave." Charlie snapped out of his reverie at her words and tightened his hold on her; keeping her firmly in place, " Hang on now! What's all this nonsense? I don't have any problem with you being half-vampire at all. In fact, I know someone who's a werewolf and he's a pretty decent guy, actually I think he's going to be teaching at Hogwarts again this year. Me, being a Weasley and male… it takes a little longer for me to process information than the normal person." At this he let out a chuckle and grinned. Serenity, blushing in embarrassment, relaxed against him once more, " Sorry, it's just I've seen what happens when someone tells people something like that and it's never pretty." Charlie nodded in understanding, " I know I've seen that too, and no it's not pretty, but that's life." Serenity watched Charlie as he spoke and realized how much she liked being in his arms, shivering slightly as the feeling of his hands rubbing her back sent tingles up and down her spine. Charlie felt her shiver and looked down to ask if she was cold but never got to speak as his lips accidentally brushed hers. Both of them froze staring at each other for a moment before slowly leaning closer together. Their lips met once more, softly at first but then getting more passionate as Serenity wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and Charlie opened his mouth lightly tracing his tongue along the seam of her mouth, begging for entrance which was granted as Serenity parted her lips. Serenity slid her tongue out to meet his and moaned softly when he massaged her tongue with his. Unfortunately the spell broke with that moan and Charlie pulled back suddenly breathing hard and began stuttering apologies, " I-I'm so sorry about that, I shouldn't have d-done that."

Serenity in turn blushing deeply, muttered, "No, I'm sorry." And got out of Charlie's lap and ran back to the house, leaving Charlie to mentally kick himself. When Serenity got back to Ginny's room flopped down on her bed and muttered " stupid, stupid girl! Why did you do that! Great job dumbass!" She shrugged her robe off and pulled the covers back over her and fell into a restless sleep.

Charlie on the other hand stayed outside the rest of the night and watched the sunrise, thinking about nothing but the kiss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well there's chapter 8 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

My thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far!


	10. Ignoring and Cornering

Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School's been busier than I anticipated. Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Ignoring and Cornering

The next day Serenity woke up still very tired from being up late the night before and getting hardly any sleep. She rolled over on her side with a groan, remembering the kiss from the night before. It was so wrong, but why did it feel so right? It had been amazing especially for her first kiss (A/N: Yes, She's a pretty girl but that doesn't mean she's been kissed before! Lol)

Her eyes widened and she blushed when she realized that Charlie would most likely be down at breakfast. She couldn't face him! It would be too embarrassing!

She jumped a little when the door opened and Ginny and Hermione walked in. Ginny walked over to the bed " Oh, Good! You're awake", she said, " Mum sent us up here to wake you up for breakfast." At this Serenity groaned and pulled the covers over her head so that the girls wouldn't see her blush.

Ginny and Hermione shared a questioning glance before grabbing hold of the blanket and pulling it off before Serenity could do anything. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, " Serenity, what happened last night? I heard you go out of the room and you didn't come back for some time." Serenity blushed even deeper and muttered something the girls couldn't hear. Ginny asked, " Can you say that again? A little louder this time please." Serenity spoke again " Charlie kissed me." She blushed even more, if possible and covered her head with the pillow.

Ginny and Hermione smiled, not really surprised but still a little shocked that a kiss had happened that early. The redheaded girl sat beside Hermione on the bed and pulled the pillow off Serenity's head, " Well? How was it?" She asked.

Serenity blushed and smiled, " It was amazing, she sighed and blushed even more, " Not, that I have anything to compare it to, it was my first kiss."

Hermione smiled and patted her knee in a motherly fashion, " It's ok, whatever is said in this room, stays in this room. Always has."

Ginny suddenly got an idea, " I know! How about tonight we stay up, eat junk food, and just have a girl's night with plenty of girl talk?"

Both Hermione and Serenity grinned and nodded in agreement, " Sounds like a good plan to me", Serenity answered. All three girls squealed in delight and began planning what to do while Serenity got dressed.

Meanwhile in Bill and Charlie's room, Bill was interrogating Charlie for the second time in two days.

Bill smirked at his younger brother as he blushed the infamous "Weasley Blush", " So you kissed her huh? Way to go little brother!" Bill ducked as a pillow came flying in the general direction of his head. "Ooooh Touchy!"

Charlie scowled at his brother and muttered, "Sod off Bill." Bill Just continued to smirk.

"So how was it?"

"None of your business"

" Hey! Come on now, I told you about all of _my_ snogging adventures. It's only fair that you share with me."

" It wasn't _snogging_ it was just a _kiss_", Charlie sighed softly, " but it was the most _incredible_ kiss I've ever had…. I can't even describe it."

Bill didn't say anything; he just smiled and walked downstairs to breakfast.

The girls walked down the stairs still talking about what was to come that night. They walked into the kitchen and all talking ceased as Serenity caught sight of Charlie. She blushed deeply and began to turn to run away but her roommates grabbed both of her arms and pulled her towards the table, finding three empty seats and sitting down.

Serenity scowled as she was seated between Hermione and Ginny, across from Charlie (a/n: what a coincidence!) Still blushing deeply she piled her plate with food and proceeded to eat quickly and ignore Charlie.

When she was done eating, Serenity set her fork on her empty plate and quickly excused herself. After grabbing a water bottle she went outside for a walk. Charlie tried to follow but Bill grabbed his arm and made him sit, shaking his head and whispering so no one else could hear, "Give her some time to herself." Charlie sighed and nodded, sitting back down and continuing to eat.

Well, I'm gonna be evil and leave it there for the moment evil giggle Hope y'all enjoyed it and I'll try and update as soon as I can! Please review!


	11. Slumber party and a letter

Hey y'all! Sorry it's taken sooo long for me to update...I've been busy with school as usual and I had a bit of a writer's block..but I think that's all over now lol

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the songs that maybe in this chapter, if I did I would not have to worry about living in this town until I graduate

Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Slumber Party and a Letter

Serenity spent most of the day in the kitchen with Ginny and Hermione making goodies for their slumber party that night and keeping a keen eye out for Fred and George. The twins kept trying to curse the baked goods and every time they found themselves at the mercy of the three teenage witches. Serenity mostly stayed with Ginny and Hermione to avoid Charlie.

As Serenity mixed together the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies she began singing a song that she had written a few years back in Massachusettes.

_I am movin' through the crowd_

_tryin' to find myself_

_feel like a guitar that's never played_

_will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself_

_who do I wanna be?_

_do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me?_

_and I tell my self_

_No one, No One_

_don't wanna be no one but me_

_You are movin' through the crowd_

_tryin' to find yourself_

_feelin' like a doll left on a shelf_

_will someone take you down?_

_And you ask yourself_

_"Who do I wanna be?" _

_do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me?_

_and I tell myself_

_No one, No one_

_don't wanna be no one but me_

_Your life plays out on _

_the shadows of the wall_

_You turn the light on to erase it all_

_You wonder what it's like _

_to not feel worthless_

_So open the blinds _

_and all the curtains_

_No one, No one_

_Don't wanna be no one_

_but me_

_We are moving through the crowd.._

By the time she finished the song, Serenity had already finished mixing the cookies and now had the cookie sheets in the oven. Ginny and Hermione watched her, impressed with her multi-tasking.

"Wow!", Ginny exclaimed, " Did you write that song?"

Serenity smiled, " Yeah, it's actually a duet that I did with my best friend Emily James."

"Woah! that's so cool!", This time it was Hermione that spoke.

Serenity smiled again and went to check on the cookies. The girls finished up their baking and after putting a spell on the baked goods to make sure they were left alone, they all went outside to enjoy the rest of the day.

While outside the girls spotted the boys playing a mock game of quidditch and sat down to watch. Serenity blushed deeply when she noticed that Charlie wasn't wearing a shirt. She quickly excused herself and ran back inside and upstairs to Ginny's room. She didn't notice that the girls had followed her until they were standing right beside her. They giggled when she saw that Serenity was blushing again. "You know, you're going to have to talk to him sometime." It was the ever logical Hermione that spoke. Serenity sighed and plopped down on one of the beds, " I know, I know..but I don't know how."

The girls sat in a thoughtful silence that was only broken when Ginny piped up, " I know! How about you write a song? 'Mione and I can help if you need it." Serenity smiled, " That sounds like a wonderful idea, but it normally takes me months to write a song."

"Well, how about a song you've already written?", Hermione chipped in thoughtfully.

Serenity got up and started going through her trunk for her music portfolio. Once she found it she sat back on the bed between the two girls and opened up the portfolio, going through the many songs she had written over the years until she came to one that she had forgotten. It was a song that she had written when she started having a crush on Emily's brother Travis. Ginny and Hermione looked over the lyrics "Perfect!", they exclaimed in unison. Serenity smiled, yes it was perfect, except for a few lines but the song wouldn't be complete without them. It was then decided that this was the song to be sung, when the time was right that is.

Later that night the girls were in their pj's in Ginny's room, surrounded by magazines and picking at the sweets they had made earlier that day. At the moment they were laughing about Fred and George, the twins had tried to sneak a few cookies for their pranks but had gotten pranked themselves. They spent the rest of the day with rainbow colored hair and the words ' Property of Severus Snape' tattooed to their foreheads in glittery, bright pink letters. The entire Weasley family, with the exception of Fred and George, doubled over in laughter everytime they saw the twins. Molly even refused to reverse the spell, saying that it should teach them to leave other people's food alone.

When the girls stopped laughing, Serenity looked at both Ginny and Hermione and said, " Now, You two already know who I have a crush on..but I want to know, who do you two have crushes on?"

Both Ginny and Hermione immediately turned red and mumbled something that Serenity didn't understand. Serenity raised an eyebrow, " Ok Ladies, one at a time and a little louder this time.", She grinned as the girls blushed even more. Hermione spoke up first, " Bill." Ginny looked at her in shock, " Bill! huh..I guess I never saw that one coming, but now that I think about it, it kind of makes sense. I mean, sure Bill is older than you, but you're just as mature as he is...Everybody expected you and Ron to, you know, _hook up_...but I can see now, you'd end up killing each other." Hermione smiled shyly. Serenity looked at Ginny now and the redhead blushed even deeper than before and muttered "Harry." Serenity and Hermione shared a look and spoke no more of crushes. The girls spent the rest of the night doing what girls do at slumber parties and finally went to sleep.

The next morning the girls were the first to rise, after Molly Weasley that is, they quickly took turns in the shower and dressed, but before they went downstairs for breakfast Serenity looked at Hermione and said, " No offense Hermione, but haven't you ever worn make-up?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head 'no' Serenity grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a bed pushing her onto it before grabbing her make-up bag and sitting in front of Hermione. She started going through the bag when she heard Hermione mutter something about not wanting to look like some hussy. Serenity looked up from her task, " You won't look like a hussy 'Mione, I'll only use enough to enhance your natural features, you're pretty enough with out the make-up..but with it, you'll definitely turn some heads." Hermione smiled slightly and said, " Ok, work your magic!", she giggled. Serenity smiled and went about the task of applying make up to Hermione's face, she lined her eyes with black eyeliner and applied mascara to her incredibly long lashes. After that, she brushed blush onto Hermione's cheeks to enhance her high cheekbones and topped it all off with a bit of clear lip gloss. Serenity then took Hermione into the bathroom and put her in front of the mirrior. Hermione stood in front of the mirror with a shocked look on her face. While she was somewhat distracted, Serenity put a spell on Hermione's unruly mane of hair so that it fell in soft curls around her face.

Hermione was still speechless as she stared at herself, the eyeliner and mascara made her brown eyes look bigger and with the gloss her lips looked fuller. Serenity smiled from behind her as Hermione finally stuttered, " I...I'm.." Serenity came up beside her, " You're beautiful, 'Mione." They smiled at each other and giggled and joined Ginny at the top of the stairs, where Ginny complemented Hermione on her new look, saying that it was about time for her to get a make over.

Molly smiled at the girls as they came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, " Good morning girls, you all look very nice this morning. I've got breakfast almost done. Oh, Serenity dear, a letter arrived for you this morning, I think it's from your friends in America." Serenity smiled and took the letter that Mrs. Weasly gave her, thanking her as she did. She opened the letter and read:

_Hey Seren!_

_Things are going good here, we're missing you though. Isn't Hogwarts that school where Harry Potter goes? We're sorry you're not going to Salem Academy anymore we'll miss ya lots this year. Maybe we can come and visit you over Christmas if that's ok with your new headmaster. We're sorry to hear about your parents, bet that was quite a shock, that's probably the understatement of the year. Ooooh a new crush huh? Hope this one works out better than that thing with Damian...don't let this guy break your heart ok? We're always here if you need us. Well, we've gotta go. Mom and dad send their love. You take care and have fun at your new school!_

_Love,_

_Em and Trav xxxxx_

Serenity smiled, she missed her old friends dearly but she was glad that she was making nerw ones. She was also glad that she pretty much had her old friend's blessing to try and persue Charlie. That thought scared her at the moment but she would take it one step at a time.

Well, I hope y'all liked this chapter! please review, and as always constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
